


I Shout it out like A Bird set Free

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Helena Granger was the Fraternal twin to Hermione Granger. Both are Cousins to one Severus Snape, who's aunt is their Mother. They grow up with him as an Uncle but not knowing about Magic until they start to have little accidents. Helena Got sick and do to a fever lost over 80% of her hearing at Nine, as smart as her sister she can speak and read at a higher level then kids her age. Just an Idea that Plagued me at work.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape & Hermione Granger, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Philosopher's Stone part one

* * *

He sat across his Muggle aunt, who when he was younger tried to give him a safe place from his father, and looked at the two toddlers who watch him with wide eyes, One Whisky brown and the other a dark Forest green. Both had a head full of Curls in Shades of Brown. the Green eyed girl, Helena, Giggles and reaches for him in excitement.

"You want me to what?" He asks his aunt softly.

"They are Like you, so if something happened to us we want you to take them in." She pauses and smiles sadly. " I now you Blame your self for Lilly. So why don't you teach my Girls how to navigate what will be their world when they are 11."

He sighs. " It will not be easy for them, But i will help. It Would be What Lilly would have wanted."

* * *

My First Memory of him was watching him cook. Every Weekend we Spend with him as he teaches us to read and when we take to the books he gives is he lets us advance to the more complicated ones. My sister Hermione Devours the books, But once he discovers that i was a Natural at Legilimency he worked on helping me control it since even at Five years old it was not good to know what people where thinking. 

At Nine I had caught Meningitis and By the time i was better I had all hearing in my right ear and nearly all in my left. He tried to make it better but nothing he gave me wold heal the damage so every one Learned Sign Language, I had a very Extensive vocabulary for a Nine year old so most of the time i could reply Verbally and with my Legilimency i could mot of the time work out what people wanted. 

Today we are headed into Wizarding London with him, though he wore a Different face as he explained he would be out teacher and that No one could know who he was to us. He explain why and that some people will be Cruel jut because we have Muggle Parents.

"Uncle Res, Why don't the like Muggle-borns?" I ask softly.

He turns to face me so i can read his lips as he signs. " Because they are ignorant and Think you steal Magic."

"Oh, So its like how It was for the Jewish People in Germany during The Second Word War?" Hermione Asks while signing.

"Sort of yes. now Lets go get your Things and then we can stop for Ice cream, Just don't tel your mum." he says a smile light up on the new face.

* * *

Three Weeks later we are Boarding the Hogwarts Express with an owl and the Promise to send a message when we can. I take Her hand as we step of the train and look around in awe. after a while we meet a few other First years before we agree to help a boy look for his Toad. after a few compartments we come across a ark haired boy wit broken Glasses and a Red haired boy with Dirt on his nose and a ran in his lap. she speaks to them and Fixes the boys glasses before she turn and Signs to me.

"Lets go back to out Compartment." 

"Wait! what was that?" the Red haired boy asks Loudly.

I reach up an Adjust the Volume of my Hearing aides that Uncle Res charmed to help me. " I Am Mostly Deaf. That was Sign Language." i Say looking at him, Trying not to Intrude into his mind on accident.

"Oh." he says ' She has pretty eyes.' he Thinks.

I smile lightly. " I'm Helena Granger."

"Are you Twins?" The other boy, with Green eye that are a lighter Green to my forest Green.

"Yes, I'm Older By Twenty Minutes." I tell him. " We are Muggle Born but our Uncle Res is Half-blood."

"Half-Blood?" he asks softly.

"Yeah his Mum was a witch, His dad was a Muggle. Whats your name?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm Harry."

"well you better change soon Harry. see you Later."

When the train stops all the First years are taken to the boats and as we wait in a large hall i see harry frowning at a Blondie boy. then an Older Women appears and since my Hearing Aide started to cut in and out, hermione was Signing what she ways saying to us.

"What are you doing with your hands?" The Women finally asks.

"My sister in mostly Deaf miss, Her Hearing Aide stopped working when we got off the Train. You are too far away for her to read your Lips." She says to the women.

" Very well. Follow me."

I take her hand. " Thanks, I'll have to ask Uncle Res about fixing it."

The Tall doors open and we step into a large room wit ha high ceiling and candles floating about four Long tables. as we walk up i see Uncle Res and while his face frowns I could Feel his pride at us. Before we left he said he would not care what house we are sorted in but that his house of Slytherin would not be a safe place for either of us. after a few minutes Hermione taps my arm as the women calls my name. 

"Helena Granger."

I take a deep Breathe, feeling the excitement of every one as i step up and sit on the chair and the hat from her hand Barely touches my head when Hermione makes the Sign for Lion with a small smile. i step down and head to the table with the Lion Banner over it and sit.

"Hermione Granger."

it too a few moments and I could see her lips Move and i focus and hear in my head her asking to go with me. people start clapping as she steps down and over to me. She Smiles and sits down and for the rest of the Sorting she Signs for me. once everything was over and we are free to speak, Harry and Ron at out new table too.

"Whats that hand thing?" One of the older boys ass.

"Sign Language. I Am Mostly Deaf so if i don't Answer you its not because in Ignoring you but because I don't know you are talking so make sure I can Read your Lips. I say.

"Where you born like that?" he asks looking at me.

"No I got Sick."

* * *

Three days after the beginning of classes we where Finally able to meet with Uncle Res so he can help with the Little machine. he Meets us in his class room and Smiles lightly.

"Lets have a look. Maybe the Wards are playing up with it." he says softly.

"Uncle Res, Why do people keep saying Harry defeated a man when he was only a year old." I ask.

"Because when the Dark Lord tried to kill him he died instead. It might not be a good idea to befriend him." he says waving his wand over the little machine.

"But he is very nice, he always make sure to look at me and even asked if we could teach him to Sign. and I can hear him, His Aunt and Uncle are cruel to him and a Darkness there hiding." i tell him.

he Sighs. " Please Be careful."

"We will Uncle Res." we say together With matching Smiles.

He picks up the machine and kneels gently putting it back in place over my ear. " Hows that Lena?"

I smile. " Better. I can at Least hear the teachers now."

"Don't forget to keep up you mental Exercises. So you don't get over whelmed by all the voices." he says Standing.

"I will."

"Good." He Leans and presses a kiss to the tops of out heads. " Go back to your Dorms."

* * *

The Other First years have decided we are know it all's and as a result we stick mostly to out selves. Not that we really cared all that much, we Had each other. So we spent until Halloween looking up things that we would likely not learn until at lest Third year. 

During Charms Hermione attempts to help Ron but as we leave we hear him talk about her. as we pass I stop and Smack him Hard Across the face before i run after her. I find her in the Girls Bathroom and we stay there until probably longer then we should have.

When we Step out we are confronted with a Large Troll. I scream and we crawl under the stalls as it swings its club and just when we think its going to Kill us, i throw myself over her and shut my eyes, Hearing nothing as my Aide had fallen off in the scuffle to not die. I felt Hands on my shoulder and see Harry looking at me.

"Are you Hurt Helena?" he asks softly, his green eyes worried, and his mind screaming this was his fault, he should have stuck up for Hermione or come after us.

"I think i pee'd my Self." i tell him with a half laugh before i stand and start to look around for my Aid. I was crawling over a pile of split wood when i find it Smashed. I pick it up and sigh before I turn and see Uncle Res with the other Teachers. "Are we In trouble?" I ask softly.

Harry Smiles Sheepishly and Signs. "Yes,Sorry."

I stand up and Grin at him as I walk over and take his hand. " Don't be sorry. My Uncle Res tells Us all the time that we are Magnets for Trouble."

His lips lift up wit ha smile as we are Lead to the Hospital wing and a few steps out i felt a twinge in my ankle now that the Adrenalin Now gone and i wince. Harry Pulls my arm over his Shoulder and Helps me.

I was told to stay the Night so the Potion could do its work as I twisted it badly. The three leave me to go back to the Dorm's and a few minutes later i look up and find Him there, a deep frown on his face as he steps forward and sits on the bed before he holds out a new Aide for me. 

As soon as it was in place he Speaks. " You both re going to kill me. What was going on in that brain of yours?"

"Honestly? I didn't care if I die but let Hermione be okay." i Whisper softly.

He sighs. " Please Don't Do things like that again. I've Lost too much already, I wont lose you or Her even if I have to be Cruel to keep you both safe."

* * *


	2. Philosophers Stone Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena won't be taking an active role until book Three. And I wanted to have her make her own friends, particularly a few Skytherin ones. Some things slightly outbof order as I'm using a website as a go to for the time lone, as it will mostly be a mixture of book and movies.

By November Harry got Busy with his Quiditch practice for the first game he would play. I start my own Research on Protective Magic Since Harry keeps haveing the save very loud dream about the last thing his mother said to him.

I sat at a table in the corner of the Library at a table with several books spread out before me as I takes notes in my Muggle Note book with my Fountain pen. So Absorbed in the books that i didn't notice a group of older Slytherin students arrive before i felt a knock on my chair.

I look up and find Three Older boys. I cock my head. " Yes?"

" Your the Deaf Mudblood right?" The Blonde asks.

"Mudblood?" I ask softly. " Oh well yeah. Would it help you if i said my Cousin Is a Half blood?"

"Not really." he looks over my books. "what are you doing?"

"Looking for how Harry Survived the killing Curse from Voldemort." I tell them simply and all three flinch. " Its only a name. A name Can't hurt you."

"Aren't you afraid of us?" The black haired boy asks.

"Should I Be afraid of the three of you? Are you going to hurt me?" I ask Skimming their thought but i feel not want to hurt me.

"You are a Strange one. Every other First year would run." The blond says stepping forward and kneeling down pulling on a Stray Curl that escaped my bun.

I Smile. "If You wanted to hurt me you would have by now."

"What are you doing Mr.Rowe?" The Voice of Uncle Res says from behind.

I look up and Smile as all three boys Look at him with wide eyes. " He helped me to reach a book, Though I could have levitated it Down Professor Snape Sir."

His eyes Narrow for a moment. "Very well.Twenty Points to Slytherin." He say as he turns, His Robe Billowing dramatically, and walks away.

"I wonder if I can get him to tech me how he does that with his Robes, it looks very Dramatic." I say to myself.

"You Just Lied." the Newly Names Rowe says. "Why?"

"Well he would have jumped to the Conclusion that you where picking on me and you would have gotten in trouble for nothing." I tell him Simply before I smile. "Besides, Technically a Lion got you House points, that would make my Cousin laugh."

"Cheeky Witch. I like you." He says standing before he leaves with the other two.

Five Minutes pass before Res was back and casting a Muffling Charm. " What was that really?"

"He wanted to Gage my Reaction. He Thinks I'm Cute, Like a Kitten or a Puppy." I tell him.

He sighs. " I'm not sure I like the Idea of boys thinking you are cute." he looks at my books. " What are you doing?"

"Oh, Harry keeps having the same dream and I'm pretty sure its the only Memory he has of his mum. After seeing it, I wanted to Understand what happened, How she Saved him. I can Hear her voice just like she was standing right there and its so happy and sad that sometimes I cant stand it." I tell him looking down at the book in my hands. 

"Can you Show me?" he asks.

I nod and look up at him and let him in as I see a beautiful Red haired women kneeling in front of Of the Year old Harry.

"Harry, Harry, You are loved. You are so Loved." there is a crash from behind her as she leans forward. " Harry, Mama Loves you. Dada Loves you. Harry Be Safe. Be strong."

The Scene is changed to the women in front of a man dressed in black. "Not Harry! Please....Have Mercy....Have Mercy....Not harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll Do anything!"

I Gasp out a Sob as he pulls out. "H-How can..." He asks softly looking at me with wide eyes.

"I told you, He Dreams it. so Loud that I cant Block it out. I'm Glad that he doesn't remember it. I wouldn't wish that on Any one." I tell him softly.

* * *

I Didn't go to the Quidditch Match as I was not really one for Sports but they come and tell me that his broom had been Jinxed and Hermione had set Res's robes on fire to Distract who ever as casting it Though she wondered if it was him but I disagree but say nothing.he also caught the Snitch in his mouth.

Several weeks later they come back saying they found a giant three headed dog and looking for a person call Flamel. Hermione and I go home for Christmas While the boys stay over. 

We where meeting him for Shopping, in the face he wore to take us. Our parents happy to have us out so they can do their own Christmas things. His Hair was still black and his eyes still brown but his face was completely different. we held his hands as we head into Diagon alley and start out Shopping.

I stood in the book shop browsing when I feel a hand tap my shoulder and I turn to see a tall thin man with many scars and sad sea-green eyes. 

"I've been asking you to step to the side for several minutes. " he says softly.

I Blink at him and Sign Sorry while I speak." I'm sorry sir, I'm Deaf so I couldn't hear you. "

His eyes widen."Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I just assumed you where ignoring me."

" well you know the muggle saying." He looks confused. " Assumeing makes an Ass out of you and me." I say with a cheeky Grin.

Before he has a chance to reply uncle Res is there with a deep frown before he scoops me up to hold me as he narrows his eyes at the man. "Helena, your sister is waiting for us."

I nod as I shift to look at the man. "It was nice to meet you mister. Don't mind Uncle Res, he thinks the world is out to kidnap me and my twin."

He smiles." Ah well I suppose I'd be a little suspicious of a man talking to a 11 year old."

" 12 sir! Bye!" I say as severus turns and stomps grumpily to where Hermione stood and lifts her on his other side and stalks out. "Uncle Res, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Please refrain from talking to stranger men. Does your mother not tell you this?" He grumbles.

We giggle as wrap our arms around his neck. "Uncle Res was worried!"

* * *

After returning to school things go back to normal. I stayed in the Library and started to really study for my exams. The three older Slytherin boys always show up but simply sit at my table and study silently. 

A hand was waved under my nose and I look up and find a dark haired boy with a little crooked teeth. 

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask politely, reaching to adjust the volume as I turn it down while I study to not get distracted. 

" your working on my level charms, could you uh help me? I'm Marcus by the way. I'm a sixth year." He says his eyes looking at the older blonde at my table.

I coxk my head before I smile serenely, his eyes going wide. " of course. My Uncle Res says I'm a natural at the course work. He is a Potions master." I say as I turn and fin no more chairs so I stand "here sit." He sits slowly. " now dont panic but I'm going to have to sit on your leg."

"C-cant you just pull a chair?" He asks his eyes so wide they are nearly pop out.

I giggle. "What's the fun in that! If you're worried because I'm a Mudblood I promise it's not contagious. "

Hand hout later he had Relaxed and as I was very patiently explaining a part of his work I hear a deep throat clear and I look up and can help the mischievous grin at the deep scowl on.

"Hello Professor!" I say happily.

"What exactly are you doing with this first year flint?" He asks a small growl in his tone.

"Oh Marcus is my new friend! I was ever so curious about sixth year charms and he agreed to show me! But I couldn't keep up trying to look at him and the book so if is sit here I can hear him with my hearing aid!" I say as I felt the boy go stone still.

Uncle Res sighs deeply and pinches between his eyes before he looks me in the eyes." Be that as it may Miss Granger, it is improper."

I tilt my head, deliberately missing his point." But why sir?"

"Surely you find it odd that a seventeen year old boy would let a twelve year old girl perch herself on his lap?" He asks his left eye twitching in irritation. 

" not really, the Older boys in my house like to tote me around like a Doll sometimes, Oliver Wood thinks I'm like a kitten and always have treats and likes to pet my hair." His eye twitch becomes more noticable." Besides I'm Twelve I mum says I have a whole year before I tits grow and boys get funny around me." All four boys choke as his lips thin.

"Detention Miss Granger, tonight in the Potions Classroom. " he says before he spins and walks out with a flourish of his robes.

"Really need to learn to do that." I mumble before I turn and look at the both pale and flushed boy. "Are you alright Marcus?"

"You just lied and Distracted the head of Slytherin." He says softly.

I pat his cheek. "Don't worry about it Marcus, I like the thrill of tripping up people. My Uncle said I should have been in Slytherin like him if not for the fact that I'm not ambitious enough for it and you know my muggle parents. "

* * *

Oliver Wood, once he discovered I was to serve detention in the Potions Class he heft me up on his hip and walked me down, he was protective of the younger girls in his house. Saw them like little sisters. 

"What did you do to get detentions, Kitten?" He asks ignoring theblooks the Slytherin Students where giveing him.

"I was sitting in an older boys lap since it was easier to help him with his charms when Professor Snape came upon us and well I got Cheeky and might have said that most of the older boys tote me around anyways and I dont have tits yet so it was fine." I tell him.

He laughs. " oh aye Kitten that would do it. Do I need to pick you up after?"

"That will be Unnecessary Mr. Wood. Please leave miss Granger." 

He sits me down and ruffles my hair before he leaves and I walk into the class room. The door shuts sharply behind me.

"Why do you do this to me Lena? First that mongrel in Diagon alley then Flint and Wood?" He says but I see a small smile.

" oh like you dont enjoy being the bad guy Uncle Res! The look on Marucs's face when you left was worth my weight in Gold! Besides we both know I'm a good Judge of a person. "

"Yes fine, I do enjoy scaring them but you need to be careful. You may have the natural talent of legilimens but some older men are experienced at hiding their true thoughts. " he says with a small smirk that turns to a frown.


	3. Philosopher's Stone part three

Months pass and I find that surprisingly the older Slytherin's have taken a liking to be for reasons they have yet to explain. 

They Actively search me out when I am not with Hermione and Harry. Harry I liked he was polite and when Ron makes an ass of himself, it was all the time, he tells him so. I knew they where looking for something but since it didn't effect me and I knew that if they got to far over their heads they would ask for help. 

Mid March I was skipping happily through the halls, headed to one of the classrooms near the Slytherin Dormitory when I felt my foot be yanked and I fell face first into the cold stone floor with a loud and wet smack.

I lay there for a moment willing the birds flying around my head to disappear and feel a river of what I could only assume is blood. I push my self up just as the door to the Dorm opens and Marcus steps out. 

"Merlin!" He says with wide eyes and he squats down and a square cloth is pressed to my nose. "What happened Hel?"

I blink at him. "I think I was jinxed. "

He looks behind and a scowls before he Lifts me up and takes me inside. "Rowle! Some one jinxed Hel!"

The blonde boy appears with a deep frown" now who would do that? Come on let's take her to Snape, he can figure it out. " he says and I felt his anger.

* * *

A soon at the Door to his Private rooms opens and he sees Blood on the front of my shirt. He steps to the side and wave the boys in. Marcus walks to the couch and gently sets me down.

"What happened?" He demands and Anger and worry washes over me.

"Some some used a tripping jinx on her. I found her like this right out side the Dorms." Marcus says softy.

"I'm fine really, I've had worse nose bleeds from getting a football to my face before." I say, it muffled by the cloth that Marcus refuses to take away.

"Well lets see the Damage." He says kneeing in front of me. His frown deepens as he uses his wand to clean my face. " It's thankfully not broken. did you see who it was?"

"Ah no I did not." I say softly. " Really i might have just tripped over my own feet. I have been know to do it."

"No." he says firmly before he summons a vile and holds it out. " this will Heal it by the morning."

i Huff but drink it. " Honesty you would think i was made of glass how you fuss over me."

"You get hurt as easily as glass cracks Hel." Marcus says wit ha frown. " I'm going to find out who did this."

"I'll come with. "

Both boys leave and I sigh. " Really, for a bunch of people who don't like Witches like me and Hermione they sure do Fuss a lot."

"You don't treat them like they are bad. It was the same for me and my Muggle-born friend in School. But I was young and Stupid and because of my wounded pride I hurt her and he never forgave me." He says kneeling. 

"what did you do?" I ask softly.

"A group of boys liked to pick on me, when i was Sixteen they jinxed me and my friend tried to help but I was Embarrassed so I lashed out and called her a horrible name. She never forgave me and Died before i could truly Apologize to her." he tells me and i can feel how sad he is.

I lean forward and hug him. " You really are sorry, I'd forgive you."

* * *

the first week of may is full, Between finding out hagrid has a dragon, sneaking it to have it taken to live with others Ron getting Poisoned and Getting detention on top of Lossing 150 points, the rest of our house started to Ignore them so i take great joy Sending Stinging Hexes to any that spoke out to them. 

On a Tuesday night Harry, Hermione, Nevile and Draco Malfoy go into the forest for a detention and come back after a Centaur saves them. They are catching ron up on what they have learned when i was headed to get some books to help them Study when as i walk into the room and some one grabs my hand and pulls me into one of the rows of books.

I blink as I stare at the face of Blaise Zambini. " did you need something?" I ask him softly.

"Y-you, I like you. " he half stutters before he leans and presses a kiss to my lips. It only lasts a few seconds before he is lifted up by Marcus who is amused at this turn of events.

"What are you doing with my little lion Zambini?" He asks standing him up.

"Looks like he is confessing to My kitten." Oliver's voice say and I see him also amused just bested Marcus.

I blink at them." But I kiss harry on the lips too, for muggles it's not really a romantic gesture. Fred and George too, but I guess not that explains the red cheeks. Beside Uncle Res had forbidden Boyfriends until I'm 16."

Blaise scowls before he stomps off, both older. Iys laughing.

" poor lad, broke his heart you did. " Oliver says with a smile. 

" But you can't just pull some one you barely even talk to confess like that! It's quite rude not to mention not even asking how I felt." I say with a sigh.

" he is 12 kitten, don't be too surprised if he starts to be mean to you." 

I huff." Boys are so confusing. "

* * *

The following week was exams and by Friday I couldn't find Ron, Harry or Hermione at all only to be woken early Saturday and taken to the hospital where harry lay unconscious with Hermikne and Ron. 

Thebonky time I leave is when Dumbledore comes to speak to him. The moment I step in and find him awake I stomp over and yank his pillow and start beating him with it, much to the amusement of the four adults. 

"Harry James Potter! You ever and I mean Ever do something so dangerus with out me i swear i will beat you up the muggle way in front of Merlin and everyone so they call laugh because a girl beat you up!" I scream at him before I tackle him on the bed. "You absolute arse!" 

"Sorry Helena." He says wrapping his arms around me in a hug. " I promise next time we will bring you."

I spend the last two weeks not leaving his side and scowling at every one who says something mean. Harry takes it I stride, even when I won't let him go to the great hall with out me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first book. Things aren't going to speed up or expand until later on. Not much will change Canon wise for a while.


	4. Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my universe Muggle Music has advanced much quicker and some bands will be making early mentions even though they where not around in the early 90's also Smart phones and the internet....mostly because it's my Alternate Universe and I Channeled My Favorite Star Trek Captain Jean-luc Picard and said 'Make it so'. and because it always seemed that the Muggle world made more technological advances than the Wizards. Plus Mr. Weasly with a smart phone? Pure comic gold...it won't be for a while though but in just warning you now.

Summer passes quickly, we spent most of it at Spinners end as our parents had several confidences to attend. 

We made it to Diagin all early, but for school supplies but because we where bored and he agreed to let us go explore the shops. I was in the bookstore once more when I felt a tap and turn to find the man from Christmas break.

"Hello sir. Do you need me to move?" I ask politely. 

" no not at all. Actually I want to apologize. I'm Remus Lupin."

I hold my hand out. " Helena Granger."

He shakes it ." Are you hear with your uncle again?" 

" yes he took my sister Hermione to another section. "

"Helena!" Uncle Res calls with a glare pointed at the handsome man.

I smile." Goodbye sir!"

As soon as I get close he pushes me forward and glares at the man before he rushes us out. His frown lasts all the way home until his potion wears off.

"I'm sorry Uncle Res. I was only being polite. " I tell him.

He sighs." I know lena, But I can't help but worry."

I skip the trip for supplies to stay with him as he gets his lesson plan ready for the year. He is not happy with this year's new DADA teacher.

* * *

September first comes and as we wait in the train neither Ron or Harry board the train. We searched every compartment but found no sign of them, the twins sat with Ginny and said they didn't see if they got on.

After the feast they make their way up to the tower and I'm on them in seconds.

"What happened?" I ask.

" the barrier closed and wouldn't let us in so we drove here in the flying car. " harry says softly.

I sigh and hig him, Ginny watching with wide eyes. "Harry you are going to give me grey hair and I'm not even 13 yet!"

The next couple of weeks pass easy though I kept hearing the whisper in the girls Dorms. So asked Uncle Res what I should do. The voice was easy to hear but hard to understand. In the end he said he will keep am eye out and for me to find him if it escalates. 

* * *

DADA was worse then the year before, we learn only about the teacher and even then it's nothing useful. All the other girls fawn over him but there was something wrong with him, or really he was just a narcissist with delusions of grandeur.

Every other class was going well and even Quidditch was going, though Draco Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood and she seemed to take it much worse then when I had been called it. Ron tried to curse Draco but since his wand ended up broken in the Disastrous car drive to school it back fired and he was pukeing slugs for several hours. 

I leave them with Hagrid since he seemed to know what to do . I head to the pitch as the Slytherin teams practices, Draco wasn't a bad seeker just he didn't seem to be a natural like Harry. Marcus now in his last year flies over before he scoops me to sit on his broom and hovers watching.

" your sister okay?" He asks.

" she is much more sensitive then I am. Don't get me wrong I hate that word but only because it implies that my magic is less then others. I know that I can do more advanced magic then most of the kids from a pure blood family." I tell him as shift and watch the others. " if he really puts the work in, you might win the game."

* * *

Several weeks pass and it is our 13th birthday. In the morning as we eat a pure black owl swoops down and drops a package in front of both of us. Followed by the brown owl that our parents use.

" what's this?" The twins ask from in front of us.

" it's our birthday gifts from our parents and Uncle Res." I say as I open the package from my parents and find brand new guitar, the wood is black with a golden lion on the front and I grin." Yes!"

" Wait you can play that? Like without a spell to help?" Ron asks with wide eyes. 

" well i do need a spell to make sure i can hear it clearly in my good ear. I also play the piano and sing a little." I say with a smile.

" Wicked." He says.

I move to the other package, smaller then the other. I open it and find a new hearing aide and a letter saying it's an improved spell that should work better then the old one. I grin as I quickly take the bold on off and put the new one and it was like I had never lost my hearing. Everything was very clear. " Uncle Res has out done himself again."

"Hey can we hear you play?" Harry asks.

" Sure! How about lunch?"

* * *

At lunch I met a few Gryffindor's and even a few people from other houses make an appearance as I sit on the ground in front of a tree. I start playing 'kissed by a rose'.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me. Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know that when it snows. My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?" I close my eyes not really wanting to see how many people where actually watching.

" Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom ,A light hits the gloom on the grey." I open my eyes and find every one but hermione staring at me with wide eyes. Marcus and Oliver stood shocked for a moment before a smile turns up their lips.

"There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain. Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen." I finish only half of the song and tilt my head at the people. " I take it was alright?"

"Alright!? That was amazing!" The twins say with pink cheeks.

I smile as I stand up and sling the instrument across my back. " well I'm glad you likes it."

" what song was that?" Ron asks.

" Kiss by a rose by Seal. He is a muggle singer. " I stay with a smile.

" she has his poster on her wall at home. Very handsome." Hermione says.

" hey you uh think you can introduce us to some more muggle music?" Fred asks beside his brother.

"Sure!" I say with a smile, the furrow my brow as his face goes apple red. " are you okay fred?" I ask, trying not to use my Legilimens.

" I'm not fred." He says ignoring my question.

I cock my head. " No, you're Fred. You have a touch more gold flecks in your eyes." His face once more flushes bright red down to his neck." You should really go see the nurse. You're bright red."

Before he can reply Oliver walks over and lifts me easily to rest on his hip." Oh lass, leave him be."

I blink but nod and wrap my arms around his neck. " if you say so. Boys are so confusing. The muggle boys in our neighborhood just stare at us when we play in the sprikcles in out swin suits. Uncles Res insists on standing and Glareing at them."

" Swim suit?" He asks, doing his best not to laugh.

" yes. Do witches not wear them?" I gasp. " do you just swin naked?!"

He snorts in amusement." Oh no lass. Here I'll show you. " he sits me to stand and gently pulls the guitar and hands to to George. He waves his wand and my uniform turns into what women in the 20's wore to swim. "This is a swim suit."

I frown down at it." This is so old fashioned. "

" show us what a muggle one looks like?" Marcus asks with a smile.

I take my wand and in a few moments I stood in a red and gold Bikini and look to see all the Pure blood wizards with their mouths handing open." This is what we wear."

"Merlin, no wonder your uncle glares." Marcus says softly.

" oh this isn't even the smallest one. Plus muggles have Nude beaches where you walk around in nothing but your skin! Mummy promises that we can go after we are of age. She is quite the naturalist." Hermione says.

" I think I like muggles more then I did yesterday. " ron whispers.

* * *

Halloween came quickly and I was walking down the corridor looking for missus Norris, I liked to give her wet food and she let's me off if I sneak around. I'm not sure what happened but sudently i couldn't move or breath and then I see Ginny acting strange.

Several hours pass before the teachers come and I felt myself being levitated to the hospital wing. I try to move or speak but it was like I was stone.

Before long Res was hovering over me doing his best not to freak out. I reach out with my mind and let it brush his and his shoulders visibly relax a little.

This is how I spend most of the year, with people coming to visit. Most of my house mates show up at some point. Marcus brings flowers to the vase beside my bed. Oliver brings a flannel blanket with a tartan pattern to nap with when he comes later after practice.

* * *

On May 30th I am finally free. The first thing I do is run to the bathroom and pee. As I walk out I walk over to Where hermione sat on a bed.

" I'm starting to think Halloween is a Disaster magnet. A troll first year and then this? Next year I'm not leaving the dorm for the while day." I tell her with a half smile. 

She smiles. " yeah, I'm right there with you. "

We wait after the others have left for when Res walks in. He walks over and looks down at us.

" can you not stay out of trouble for a single year?" He asks.

I grin." You would be bored! Besides I was only Bribbing mrs.Noriss. Ginny snuck up on us! I've been screaming in my head for months about her."

* * *

Three hours later I stood at the entry door and rush with hermione to tackle harry into a hug. He hugs us both tightly.

" I'm glad you are both alright." He says.

Before I can react I was lifted up and stood on the bench by Oliver as the whole Quidditch team is looking me over.

" gave me a fight lass. " he says before he is not too gently moved and replaced with marcus who startsbpattkng me down.

" please stop getting hurt Hel. I'm only sixteen, my hair is going to fall out." He says.

I giggle and lean up on my tip toes and kiss his nose. " maybe tell that to the magical creatures that seem intent on maiming me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a short one most because she was not a main part if the story this time. Next part we will have her in a more central role.


	5. Prisoner of Azkaban part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this super long wait for an update but life happens. Hope everyone is safe out there. Once again all Mistakes are mine and I'm not sure when I will get to the next chapter I woke up and this was on my mind so I did this.

When we get home Res decides it's time we learn Muggle defensive skills like karate and boxing. He says it will help in out next year DADA class to build stamina. I like the kick. Boxing and even the fencing that our mom insists we taste as well, she said Eileen Res's mother told her once that the duels were a lot like it.

Our classes where later in the day and Res was the one to pick us up if our parents couldn't make it. It was pretty close to August 20th when as we stood outside I saw a large black dog, it was skinny and dirty. 

I walked over ignoring my sister's protects, she had just gotten a magical familiar of a cat. I pull out the half-eaten Turkey sandwich from our lunch break as the dog turns his head to look up at me.

" Hello, pretty boy. Are you hungry?" I asked holding out the food. His eyes look at me searching confused. " oh don't worry it's just what I didn't finish at lunch. Daddy always makes it too big."

He takes it and practically inhales it. I hold my hand out." Can I pet you, pretty boy? I cam ask Daddy if can bring you home..poor thing so scared and hungry."

" Helena Granger! Get away from that dog!" Res yells walking up, wearing his Normal face.

The dog growls and moves to crouch protectively in front of me. I giggle and hug the dog. " But uncle Res I want him, he is scared and hungry! Please, Uncle Res?"

He scowls before he sighs and puts his hand over his face. "Merlin, why couldn't my Muggle aunt have ugly girls?"

I giggle. " your life would be boring, just think about when my tits grow in! I bet you anything first thing ron or Harry ask is to touch them!"

He groans and looks to the sky. " this is punishment, I'm being punished for something I did as a child." He looks to me." Very well we will take the beast home, but you are telling aunt Elizabeth about this."

I grin and stand." come on pretty boy, we will get you all washed up and fatten you up before school starts, okay?"

* * *

Predictably my parents are fine with me taking in a stray animal. I lead him up the stairs to the bathroom I share with Hermione and start the water as I look at him.

"You need a name you know," I tell him as I scratch his chin. he Sneezes and I giggle. " Snuffles. I think that will work for now. Did you get lost on your way home?" he thinks yes and I nod. " then I will help you get home. you don't like Uncle Res Much huh?"

I stop the water and smile at him. he gets in the tub and sits as I take a cup and spend the next twenty minutes cleaning him up. once I was finished I have him dry and lead him down to the living room where the other Four sat having tea with Res. The newly named Snuffles pressed against my leg.

"This I Snuffle, he got lost. I'm going to help him fin home," I tell them.

Dad sighs. "You are too nice Ducky," he says but smiles. " Fine, But you are in charge of him."

I smile and reach down to scratch his head. "Don't worry daddy, He is a good boy!"

The next week I feed him and get him as healthy as I can before early in the morning the day before we are meeting the others in London he tells me he knows the way home now. so I take him on his walk and when I come back I tell my parents I found his home. 

And of course, with my luck, it was likely early in the morning that my Period came. So my mom stocked my Truck with the years' worth of supplies and off we went to the train. Hermione got to bring her new cat Crookshanks and it seemed Ron was set on his rat not getting ate but I tried to explain that it was only in his nature to hunt the small animal.

We all sit in the same compartment and a man was sleeping. I lean against the other window seat and decide to take a nap since I was waiting on the Advil to start to work. I wake up with a start just as harry passes out and a bright flash of light. I move forward and pull his head into my lap. I run my fingers through his hair before I look up and see the man from the book store.

"Hello, again Mr.Lupin," I say with a smile.

"Hello." He says and clumsy signs.

"You learned a little sign language, Thank you. Will harry be okay?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes, Dementors have this effect on some people. He will be fine when he wakes up" 

A few minutes later Harry wakes up and is given chocolate, it helps. I force Harry to lay with his head in my lap for the rest of the train ride.

"Honestly, I worry more about you then I do anyone. Let's try to have an uneventful year?" I tell him and he looks up.

"Lena, when did you start growing boobs?" He asks.

I snort. " of course that's what you focus on."

* * *

The first week was pretty uneventful, though Hermione was given a time turner to use to take as many classes as she could and I was the only one besides our head of house that knew. things were getting tighter around the castle a bad Wizard had escaped and people thought he would come fr harry. then Malfoy got hurt being a jackass. 

I liked Professor Lupin, he always made time to stop and speak to me. Uncle Res hated him just as much as my first meeting him. during class, we are working on a Boggart, a creature that turns int the thing you fear the most. I was not looking forward to that, mostly because I wasn't ready for people to know about my ability. because through Harry's dreams I saw the Dark Lord and I knew it was very Likely what I would see.

so when class is dismissed early after harry goes I stay behind as the other file out and walk over to him. " Sir, I would like to try."

he looks at me a little surprised before he smiles. " alright miss granger." he says softly.

I move and stand in front of the cabinet they held it. after a nod the door opens and out steps the monster from Harry's nightmares. I lift my wand and do the counterspell and his dark cloak was transformed into a colorful Moomoo. Professor managed to get it back int the cabinet after a few seconds.

"How do you know what he looks like miss Granger?" he asks softly.

"curiosity sir. thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that....Comment and/Or Kudo.....This will be Slow to Update. All Mistakes are mine!


End file.
